


Tea Meetings

by Foorah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foorah/pseuds/Foorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth War is over and Konoha carries on. But one man is plagued by his past, and another man helps him live again. </p><p><b>Contains (Highlight to view):</b> <span class="spoiler">Neji’s death, Kakashi no longer possessing a Sharingan</span></p><p><b>Prompt/Scenario:</b>  #3 by JaketheDog33: After the war, though the village has suffered great losses, there is a sense of a new found peace, especially for the younger generation (Konoha 11 etc) who still have much of their life to live. Kakashi "puts on a good face" but really is at a loss on where he goes from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains (Highlight to view):** Neji’s death, Kakashi no longer possessing a Sharingan
> 
>  **Prompt/Scenario:** #3 by JaketheDog33: After the war, though the village has suffered great losses, there is a sense of a new found peace, especially for the younger generation (Konoha 11 etc) who still have much of their life to live. Kakashi "puts on a good face" but really is at a loss on where he goes from here.
> 
> Special thanks to Megyal for putting some time aside to beta.

Many say Iruka is too compassionate to be a great shinobi. He knows it too. He will never be jounin. He may have the skills to become tokubetsu jounin, if he would take the time and energy to train, but it is known that Iruka will never take up the promotion, unless the Hokage orders him to. 

But even with so many losses following the Fourth War, Konoha isn’t quite desperate enough to bring their best academy instructor to the ranks. Even the council knows they need someone like Iruka to be a pillar of strength for the little ones, especially after so much loss. 

Thus far, Iruka remains where he is at his best, an instructor at the academy. And he is proud and honoured to do so. It is his way of the shinobi. 

He knows which student needs that extra bit of attention, and which needs to figure out things on their own. He knows which one is a natural leader, just as he knows which students work best as a pair. He knows who cannot be coddled and who needs some coddling (despite protests). The fact the he used to be a prankster in his youth (much more discreetly as an adult), also means that he knows which of them have a tendency towards mischief, and how to reign them in and channel their creativity to less deviant ways. 

Iruka may be known for his short temper, but he also knows that he can be extremely patient. 

What makes Iruka such a great instructor isn’t just his compassion, but his ability to read people and understand them. 

Which is why the sight of Kakashi seated atop the Hokage Mountain, feet dangling over the edge, didn’t seem quite right to him. 

There was nothing particularly strange about the scene before him, as many shinobi come up to the top of the mountain for some peace and quiet from the hustle and bustle of the village. That was precisely the reason Iruka decided take the short trek up there. 

Kakashi didn’t seem to notice Iruka approaching, and for a very brief moment, Iruka didn’t see a commander of the of the Allied Shinobi Forces' Third Division. He didn’t see the famous Copy-nin. There wasn’t even a sign of the infamous orange Icha-Icha book. 

Kakashi just sat on the rocky edge, shoulders slumped, his hitai-ate gripped loosely in his hand on his lap. He seemed to be looking at the village below, but his eyes were slightly unfocused, as though he wasn’t quite looking at the here and now. There was an air of melancholy surrounding him. 

Kakashi was startled out of his reverie when he heard someone approach. He turned his head and was met with Iruka making his way towards him. He greeted Iruka with the usual curved eyes (both eyes now, he could no longer be called Sharingan no Kakashi), a short wave and his usual greeting of, “Yo, Iruka sensei.” It was a far better mask than the piece of cloth that covered the lower half of his face. 

“Hello, Kakashi-san, fancy meeting you here. Would you like to join me for some tea?” Iruka asked, holding up his flask. 

“I’d be delighted, thank you,” he replied as he pulled down his mask and the two men sat in quiet contemplation, punctuated by the occasional small talk and the sipping of tea. 

The weather was slightly overcast, not quite enough to threaten rain but shading anyone out and about from the harshness of the sun's rays. The occasional breeze brought a slight chill to the air, though it was barely of any discomfort, and the hot tea from the shared flask (neither had any compunctions sipping straight from the flask) was more than adequate to keep things comfortable. 

Once the tea was finished, Iruka had to return to the academy.

“Will you come again tomorrow?” Kakashi asked as Iruka got to his feet. 

“I’d like to,” Iruka replied. 

“Then I hope to see you tomorrow, Iruka sensei,” Kakashi said and Iruka waved him goodbye and he headed back down the mountain. 

And so a routine began. 

Nearly every day, the two shinobi would share a flask of tea on top the Hokage Mountain. 

Kakashi didn’t speak much, whilst Iruka had a gift in storytelling. Iruka rejoiced in regaling tales of his students, and with nearly ten years of working with children, he seemed to have endless stories to tell. There was a simple, quiet joy in listening to Iruka. 

Iruka knew that Kakashi would not be able to go on any missions any time soon; he was barely even able to physically help with any rebuilding works. Few knew what truly happened during the final battle, save for Team 7 and Iruka, courtesy of Naruto’s over-enthusiastic retelling. Even Tsunade wasn’t entirely aware of everything that happened on the final day except that it took an extreme toll on Kakashi. For the last month and consequent months, Kakashi stayed within the walls of Konoha. 

Iruka would occasionally see Kakashi lightly training with Gai at one of training fields near the hospital. There was strong emphasis on the word light, under firm orders from their attending medi-nin, Tsunade-sama. The two jounin were only allowed to train at that particular training field, under a strict schedule, well within sight of the hospital and under the watchful eyes of the nurse on duty, who would always be seated on one of the few benches littering the outskirts of the training field, clipboard in hand. 

Iruka would always bring them some chilled tea (to Gai’s utter delight and sparkly declarations) before making his way to the hospital to volunteer at the paediatrics department. Each time it happened, Kakashi would watch Iruka walk away as he slowly sipped his tea and would only turn his attention back to Gai once Iruka was out of sight. If Gai thought anything of it, he kept his opinions to himself. 

Once a week, Iruka would insist Kakashi join him and Naruto at Ichiraku, sometimes joined by any (or all, on one memorable occasion) of the remainder Konoha 11. On those days, Iruka noticed that Kakashi would become particularly quiet, seemingly content with simply watching the youngsters chatter and bicker amongst themselves. To their delight, he would always insist on footing the bill. Iruka would always insist on paying for his own food but Kakashi would always reply, “trade for tea” and then he’d wave him goodbye and saunter off. 

On some nights, Iruka would meet Kakashi at the local pub, surrounded by mutual friends, chuunin and jounin alike. Nights like those would find Kakashi a bit more energetic, joining in the chatter and the games. But midway, Kakashi would excuse himself, walk out of the pub before returning thirty minutes later. Everybody was too preoccupied to notice (or they would chose not to notice) Kakashi’s short absence.

Iruka thought nothing of it, until one night, as he was buying himself a drink at the bar, he spotted Kakashi standing outside, leaning against the shadowed wall of the building. He had his hitai-ate grasped in his hand and with the very same forlorn look he had the first time they shared tea at the top of the Hokage Mountain. Making sure that he was out of sight from the rest of the group, Iruka brought Kakashi a cup of tea (limited alcohol for recovering shinobi). Though surprised at first, Kakashi accepted it with a nod, a smile and a simple, heartfelt, “Thank you, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka had planned to leave him with his thoughts when Kakashi asked quietly, “Will you stay with me a moment?” 

And so, another routine was formed. Kakashi and Iruka would take a short break outside, sip their drinks in silence before heading back in to join the group a few moments later. If any of their friends thought anything of it, they kept it to themselves. 

Before long, nearly three months had gone by since their first “tea meeting” (as Kakashi would call it) at the top of the Mountain, and nearly five months since the end of the war. Konoha carried on, getting livelier by the day. The remaining Team 11, unofficially led by the ever-boisterous Naruto, opted to remain within the village to help with rebuilding. 

*

For the first time in history, Konoha was almost constantly visited by foreign shinobi, no longer enemies or grudging allies but true friends. Many had bonded during the War and vowed to keep close ties. Iruka still found the image of Gaara eating ramen at Ichiraku with Naruto a strange picture, but a happy image nonetheless. 

Iruka continued to make the trip up the Hokage Mountain and Kakashi would be waiting. Iruka would bring hot tea in a flask and they would sit at the edge of the cliff and drink their tea before Iruka returned to his duties. 

Kakashi began to open up more and they would have all sorts of conversation, from the inane to the serious. Kakashi would sometimes tell Iruka about some of his more ridiculous missions and Iruka would bemoan about the new pranksters in his class. Though topics of conversation were hardly scarce, Kakashi would never speak of what happened to him during the War and Iruka, though curious, chose to never bring it up. He knew some of the tale from Naruto but it was not his place to prod. That was not to say they never spoke of it at all, but it was always in an almost detached manner, a passing remark, and never personal. 

On some days, when Kakashi could be seen to be particularly weary (“physical therapy was hard today,” he would tell Iruka each time) they would sit in the gazebo instead. Iruka would sip his tea, and Kakashi would lean against his shoulder, his hitai-ate grasped loosely in his hand on his lap. On those days, Iruka would help Kakashi home before returning to the academy. 

Iruka wanted to chastise Kakashi, insisting that he stay home to rest instead of making the trip up the Mountain, but he could never bring himself to in the end. 

*

They were under the gazebo again, sheltered against the sudden torrential rain, tea long finished. They were seated side-by-side at the edge of the raised platform, Kakashi leaning against Iruka, their shoulders touching. Iruka was looking out into the rain, telling Kakashi about the first time his students had taijutsu practice outdoors during a heavy downpour, but Kakashi was only half listening. Kakashi had his head turned down and he was looking at their hands resting between them. 

Kakashi shifted his hand, resting them on top Iruka’s. Iruka fell silent, but after a beat, he turned over his hand so they were palm to palm, and intertwined their fingers. Kakashi looked up, and saw that Iruka had turned to face him, a soft smile adorning his face. 

They remained quiet for a moment, looking at each other, lulled by the pitter-patter of rain. Iruka tilted his head slightly, looking at Kakashi questioningly when Kakashi leaned in and kissed Iruka. 

“Oh!” Iruka gasped softly, his fingers pressed to his lips. 

“Will you let me tell you my story?” Kakashi asked, a slight nervousness tinting his voice. 

“Yes, of course. Yes.” Iruka leaned forward to press his lips against Kakashi’s, his hands ever so gently caressing Kakashi’s neck and the other tangled lightly in his hair. When they parted, Kakashi shifted down to rest his head on Iruka’s lap, and he spoke of his story in the war. 

It was a difficult story to tell. 

Sometimes it was disjointed and scattered, that Iruka found the words difficult to understand. 

It was painful to hear and even harder to tell, for Kakashi had to take pauses to pull himself together, frequently overwhelmed with emotion, especially when Obito’s name was mentioned. Still, he insisted that he needed to continue when Iruka suggested that he could stop, if he so wished. 

Through it all, Iruka listened quietly. He would wipe a stray tear or two, run his hands gently through Kakashi’s hair. He held Kakashi when he buried his face into Iruka’s midriff, arms wrapped tightly around Iruka. 

By the time Kakashi stopped speaking, too fatigued to continue, the rain had long stopped and the sun was beginning to set. They got up and Iruka slowly led Kakashi by the hand to his home. Kakashi passed out on Iruka's bed after a light dinner and a change of clothes. Iruka slipped under the covers not long afterwards, and Kakashi, whether consciously or not was anyone’s guess, had turned over toward Iruka, snuggling into Iruka’s warming embrace.

It was exactly six months to the day since their first tea meeting. It was also the first night in a very long while that Kakashi slept through the night unplagued by nightmares.

*

Since that day, Kakashi would spend the night at Iruka's. If Naruto thought it strange to always find Kakashi in Iruka's home on nights where he'd come over for dinner, he didn't comment on it. Until one day, as the two of them sat together for a late lunch at Ichiraku's, Naruto could hold his tongue no longer.

He suddenly stopped slurping his ramen, carefully placed his chopsticks on the counter, and turned towards Iruka. 

"Thank you, Iruka. You saved me once and now you've saved Kakashi," Naruto said, sounding uncharacteristically solemn. 

Iruka just smiled, and pulled Naruto into a hug. 

"We all saved each other, Naruto," he said, squeezing tightly before releasing him. 

Naruto said nothing else, but had the brightest smile across his face and he turned back to his ramen.

* 

And so, life carries on in Konoha. 

Naruto continues to be loud and orange, and as optimistic as ever. He is also wiser and less brash and could sometimes be seen having quiet picnics with Hinata. 

Tsuande-sama is still Hokage, with the lousiest luck in gambling and sake still hidden underneath her desk. Shizune is still always with her, though they share more quiet time drinking tea (and sake) in the Hokage gardens, as Sakura takes over more medical duties. 

Gai still wears his green spandex and challenges Kakashi. He still sparkles with the sun and makes bold declarations of youth. But once a week, he would sit with Tenten and Lee in one of the gardens near the Hyuuga compound, and drink tea in solemn silence. 

Kakashi is able to take on some missions again, though they are usually diplomatic in nature, never on his own and always with an ANBU escort in the group (who would almost always be one of his kohai, as insisted by Tsunade-sama). He has moved out of his small apartment, and has taken to keeping care of the Hatake estate, though he would always return to Iruka’s home, more often than not. 

Iruka still teaches at the academy and bemoans the rascals in his class. He pays extra attention to the newly orphaned children in the school and is pleased to have Naruto volunteer to spend time with the children. Naruto has a way with them, and Naruto understands them. 

Kakashi and Iruka still meet for tea at the top of the Hokage Mountain if their schedule permits. Sometimes, Kakashi would be holding his hitai-ate in his hand, just like that very first day but it’s rare and few and far between. 

“I love you,” Kakashi tells Iruka, exactly one year since their very first tea meeting. 

“I love you too,” Iruka replies as he leans forward to kiss Kakashi. 

The two shinobi drink their tea, their feet dangling off the side of the mountain overlooking Konohagakure as they look forward to many more tea meetings in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment below, or at the [LJ post](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/124722.html?mode=reply#add_comment)!


End file.
